prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey de Reyes 2008
|venue= Plaza de Toros Lorenzo Garza |city=Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico |attendance= |lastevent=Guerra de Titanes 2007 |nextevent=Reina de Reinas 2008 }} The Rey de Reyes (English: "King of Kings") 2008 was the twelfth annual Rey de Reyes professional wrestling tournament and show show promoted by Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). The event took place on March 18, 2007 in the Plaza de Toros Lorenzo Garza arena in Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico. The main focus of the 2008 Rey de Reyes show was the twelfth annual Rey de Reyes tournament and a match between the top Technico Cibernético and the Rudo El Mesias for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship which El Mesias held going into the event. The undercard saw 4 qualifying matches for the Rey de Reyes leading to the traditional 4 man elimination match that leads to a new Rey de Reyes being crowned. The undercard also saw the continuing feud between Konnan’s La Legión Extranjera (Foreign Legion) and their altercations with wrestlers defending AAA. For this even La Legión Extranjera brought in two American wrestlers (Sabu and Scott Steiner) to strengthen their side. The other under card storyline was that of Los Psycho Circus (a trio of Rudo wrestlers dressed up as clowns) working a storyline with The Black Family. Background The event featured ten of professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Event During the event Eddie Guerrero was inducted into the AAA Hall of Fame, honoring Guerrero for the contributions he had made to AAA during the early part of his career. Results ; ; *Principe Diamante, Street Boy and Tigre Cota defeated Black Mamba, Rio Bravo, and Tito Santana in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Los Psycho Circus (Killer Clown, Psycho Clown and Zombie Clown) defeated the Black Family (Dark Cuervo, Dark Ozz andDark Escoria) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Mr. Niebla defeated El Elegido, Mascara Divina and Zumbido in a Rey de Reyes qualifier Elimination match :* Zumbido eliminated El Elegido :* Mr. Niebla eliminated Mascara Divina :* Mr. Niebla eliminated Zumbido *Alan Stone defeated Decnis, Pirata Morgan and Headhunter A in a Rey de Reyes qualifier Elimination match :* Headhunter A eliminated Decnnis :* Pirata Morgan eliminated Headhunter A :* Alan Stone eliminated Pirata Morgan *Abismo Negro defeated Psicosis II, Aero Star and Brazo de Plata in a Rey de Reyes qualifier Elimination match :* Psicosis II eliminated Aero Star :* Brazo de Plata eliminated Psicosis II :* Abismo Negro eliminated Brazo de Plata *El Zorro defeated Scorpio, Jr., Billy Boy and Súper Fly in a Rey de Reyes qualifier Elimination match :* Billy Boy eliminated Scorpio, Jr. :* El Zorro eliminated Billy Boy :* El Zorro eliminated Super Fly *Extreme Tiger defeated Chessman, Teddy Hart, Halloween, Juventud Guerrera and Joe Lider in a Six-way Ladder Match *La Legión Extranjera (Electroshock, Kenzo Suzuki, Sabu and Scott Steiner) defeated El Alebrije, Charly Manson, Chavo Guerrero, Sr. and Laredo Kid in a Eight-man "Atómicos" tag team match *El Zorro defeated Abismo Negro, Mr. Niebla and Alan Stone in a Rey de Reyes Finals Elimination match :* Mr. Niebla and Abismo Negro were eliminated together :* El Zorro eliminated Alan Stone *Cibernético defeated El Mesias © to win the AAA World Heavyweight Championship External links * Profile Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:Rey De Reyes Category:2008 pay-per-view events